A conventional pattern coil of a printed board has an overall shape of a spiral. The pattern coil is manufactured by, for example, forming four C-shaped coil patterns on the surfaces of three layers of a multilayer built-up substrate and connecting the coil patterns with built-up vias (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-077538).
However, because the conventional pattern coil is a component having a large size, it is difficult to install the pattern coil to a package of a processor such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit).